The use of scanning devices is ubiquitous in retail sales environments. A common implementation of scanning is in so-called point-of-sale applications in which a clerk or retail customer passes a purchased item through a fixed base scanner. A symbology, typically consisting of a one-dimensional (1D) bar code is exposed to the scanner as the object as passed or “swiped” through the operational field of the scanning device. The current industry standard in point-of-sale scanning technology employs a moving laser beam that passes in a pattern over the object containing the code. The pattern is rapidly driven by a motorized mirror in optical communication with the laser beam source. A receiver within the scanning assembly searches for barcode-like results returned by the reflection of the laser off the object.
Currently available, laser-based point-of-sale scanners are relatively inexpensive, reliable and durable. They are often arranged in a bioptic configuration, in which the reflected beam is transmitted and received from two ports, at a right angle to one another, improving the chances of a successful code-reading. However, these scanners are limited to the reading of 1D barcodes and equivalent 1D arrangements of information. They also have limited or no ability to record background information or image data regarding the swiped object.
It is desirable to provide a point-of-sale scanner arrangement that can fit within the form factor of existing bioptic, laser-based swipe scanners, but that allows for reading of 2D barcodes and other symbology that are not readable using a laser-based system. Such scanning arrangements should desirably allow for an object to be swiped at a variety of orientations and motion speeds, and within a predetermined distance from the scanner's window surface. It is further desirable that such a point-of-sale scanning arrangement potentially allow for reading of other types of data matrices, such as printed forms. Such scanning arrangements can also desirably acquire and store images of the swiped object and/or information with respect to the swiped object.